mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Marius Zaromskis vs. Eiji Ishikawa
Eiji Ishikawa was a late replacement for an injured Hayato Sakurai. The Fight The first round began. Ishikawa was moving a lot early, as was Zaromskis. Zaromskis was throwing straight crisp punches. They clinched, initiated by Ishikawa. Nine thirty-five left. The ref broke them up. Ishikawa's face was already marked up under his right eye. Nine fifteen as Zaromskis blocked a high kick. Nine minutes. Ishikawa tripped but stood quickly. He landed an inside kick. Zaromskis pressed forward but only landed a right hook. Zaromskis reversed a single landing on top and quickly passing to side control by the ropes. Eight thirty. The ref moved them away. Zaromskis landed a pair of right shoulder strikes and another. Ishikawa stood, Zaromskis sprawled but Ishikawa got a single. Zaromskis reversed landing five rights in under. Ishikawa regained half-guard, eating at least twenty rights in under. Zaromskis had the standing back against the ropes. Ishikawa worked a standing kimura. They broke with seven thirty-five. Zaromkis was all over him but ate a left hook. Zaromskis stuffed a single and kneed the head. He took the back and landed three big lefts. Two massive lefts. Another. Wow. Seven fifteen remaining. Zaromskis landed three hard rights and another. Seven minutes with another and another and another. Ishikawa regained guard. Zaromskis stooud out and tried a spinning flying back flip pass. They were stood up and circled. Six thirty. Zaromskis flurried missing. Ishikawa landed a left hook. Six fifteen as Zaromskis stuffed a double to the clinch. Zaromskis kneed the thigh. Six minutes as the ref broke them apart. Zaromskis stuffed a double to the clinch nicely. Five thirty-five. Zaromskis kneed the thigh. They exchanged short knees. Ishikawa kneed the thigh. And again. Five fifteen. Zaromskis replied once. Ishikawa got a throw and the crowd roared. Ishikawa had the standing back and got a trip with five minutes. Zaromskis stood to the clinch nicely. Ishikawa kneed the thigh. Zaromskis kneed the leg thrice. Four thirty-five with another. They broke as Ishikawa missed a knee. He landed a blocked high kick. He ate a left hook and dropped to both knees, trying a single. Zaromskis sprawled kneeing the head with four fifteen. He landed two lefts in under. Four minutes. He kept sprawling towards the ropes. He landed a right hammerfist. Three thirty-five as the ref broke them apart. Zaromskis landed a left hand and they clinched. Three fifteen remaining. Ishikawa landed three rights inside. Three minutes. Zaromskis kneed the thigh and the body. He ate four lefts inside. Two thirty-five as Ishikawa kneed the body and ate a pair. Zaromskis stuffed a double. Two fifteen as he kneed the thigh and then the body. He kneed the thigh and then the body. The ref broke them apart. Two minutes gone. Ishikawa blocked a hard high kick and held his hands out. Zaromskis dropped his hands standing there and staring for a bit. One thirty-five as Ishikawa blocked another high kick and held his hands out. Zaromskis dropped Ishikawa with a flying knee and sprawled stuffing a single. One fifteen. He landed eight lefts in under there. The ref broke them apart with one minute. Zaromskis blocked a high kick. They clinched. Thirty-five as Zaromskis kneed the thigh. He kneed the thigh again. And again there. The ref broke them apart. Fifteen. Zaromskis landed a right hook to the body and ate an inside kick. They clinched as the first round ended. I think Zaromskis has a good lead so far. The second round began and Ishikawa bowed and they touched gloves. Zaromskis landed a elft and a body kick and blocked a high kick. Both men were aggressive early on. Ishikawa landed an inside kick and another one. Four thirty-five. Zaromskis landed a left hook inside after they clinched. Four fifteen. Ishikawa worked a single. Zaromskis sprawled working a guillotine. Four minutes. "Push that head down!" The ref broke them apart. Three thirty-five. Zaromskis landed a right hook and sprawled stuffing a single nicely. He kneed the head. Three fifteen. He kneed the head again. And again there. Three minutes with another knee. He had a good headlock going, too. The ref broke them apart. Two thirty-five as Zaromskis sprawled stuffing a double and he had the back. He landed seven lefts in under. Three more. Two fifteen. Two minutes with twelve right hands. Three more. "Kicks and punches!" "Watch out for the upkick!" Zaromskis stood and turned his back, tried a double back flip soccer kick haha and Ishikawa stood to the clinch. One thirty. One fifteen. Zaromskis kneed the thigh. The ref broke them apart. One minute. Ishikawa blocked a high kick. Zaromskis landed a left hand and flurried in close to the body. Ishikawa worked a double hard here. Thirty-five left as Zaromskis stuffed it to the clinch. Zaromskis worked the body with short right hands. FIfteen as he kneed the body. Ishikawa pulled half-guard. Zaromskis landed ten rights and three lefts and two rights. The second round ended and Zaromskis touched his glove to Ishikawa's as Ishikawa lay defeated. Was it a stoppage? No, Zaromskis is the victor via unanimous decision.